


Это лисье

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Заклинания и зелья: Экспресс-курс для искр и вервульфов [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Fox Stiles, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: На заявку Lauriel: "А напиши, как Стайлз нервно относится к Кире непонятно, почему, а потом Дерек объясняет ему, что это две лисицы не могут поделить территорию... Недоумевающий Скотт и Стайлз, который думает, что он просто ревнует лучшего друга )))"





	Это лисье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/gifts).



Дерек дышит легко, будто на него не давят семьдесят кило живого веса, он теплый и расслабленный, отчего Стайлзу тоже становится тепло и почти спокойно. Тело постепенно отходит от внезапного двойного превращения в лису и обратно, только копчик по-прежнему нещадно чешется от непроизвольных движений фантомного хвоста.  
\- Она же милая, - говорит он тихо в самый центр трискелиона, где скользко от пота, отчего искусанные губы слегка пощипывает, - я даже Эллисон не хотел придушить подушкой, а она... - строго говоря, еще не известно, кто кого уделал бы по части кавайности и по объему занимаемого в сердце Скотта места.  
\- Кира - лиса, - без какой-либо интонации произносит Дерек. Он чуть-чуть раздвигает ноги, и Стайлз сползает самую малость, колени съезжают в стороны, а расслабленный член ложится как раз между ягодиц - хо-ро-шо. Ему так хорошо сейчас, что на зуд почти удается не обращать внимания. - А ты был здесь раньше.  
\- Типа, она на моей территории? - он лениво потирается о задницу Дерека, ведет губами по одному из черных завитков, ловит изнанкой соль и неизбежно заводится. Возбуждение вдруг возникает в нем сразу везде, и Стайлз опирается на локти, сдвигается, тянет шею, чтобы было удобнее и, наконец, кусает Дерека под левым ухом. - Покусилась на мое.  
\- Типа, - соглашается Дерек. Это короткое слово, но даже в двух слогах слышно улыбку. - Лисы не делятся.  
\- Что же делать? - не хотелось бы каждый раз покрываться шерстью и злобно тявкать, когда Кире захочется чмокнуть Скотта в щеку.  
\- Держать себя в руках.  
У них никто не делится. У всех рано или поздно возникают проблемы с контролем.  
\- Лучше я подержу в руках тебя, - пошло и глупо, они оба фыркают, когда Стайлз лезет ладонями Дереку под живот, где уже тоже горячо и твердо. Дерек не отвечает, он молча изворачивается под Стайлзом и обнимает так крепко, что спирает дыхание. Пара когтей проходится по копчику, унимая зуд.   
\- Скотт расстроился, - Дереку наверняка неудобно в узких джинсах, но Стайлз мстительно притирается пахом и сжимает зубы уже под правой мочкой.  
\- Я позвоню ему завтра, - шепчет он во влажную кожу, - скажу, что это лисье.  
Ему не стыдно. Наверное, это тоже лисье.  
Дерек под ним тихо смеется.


End file.
